finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gongaga
Gongaga is a foothill town in Final Fantasy VII, located south of Gold Saucer. Due to a disaster, the town has been badly damaged. As a visitor enters, they will see a fork in the road; the left path leads to the town, and the right leads to the burned-out Mako Reactor. In Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-, the village path leads farther, going into some houses on the outskirts, and eventually to a mountain-side path that ends in a cliff overlooking the village. The village and the remains of the reactor are all visible from the cliff. Gongaga Trading shops can also be opened on the menu during Mission 2-3-1. Story Gongaga was the hometown of several characters from Final Fantasy VII, including Zack Fair, as well as one of the playable Turks from Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-, Katana (Male), at which time the village was home to one of Shinra's Mako Reactors. After Zack and Cloud escape Nibelheim from their four-year imprisonment during Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'', they pick up a motorcycle from Cissnei. Taking random highways throughout the continent, trying to avoid the Turks, the Shinra army, and the Genesis Copies who are all pursuing them, Zack stumbles upon his hometown, most of which had been destroyed by the Mako Reactor explosion. Despite realizing the likelihood of a trap, Zack's concern for his parents is overwhelming and he enters the town, leaving Cloud in the motorcycle on the reactor outskirts. Cissnei intercepts Zack, as the Turks had sent her to Gongaga to wait for him. She lets him go, but Zack does not leave, as he sees what he thinks is Angeal Hewley back from the dead. It turns out to be Lazard who has become an Angeal Copy, and was protecting them from Genesis and Hollander. Zack kills Hollander and chases off Genesis before either are able to harm Cloud. During ''Final Fantasy VII, the player learns the Mako Reactor explosion killed most of the townsfolk. The explosion was said to be caused by the original AVALANCHE. When the party enters Gongaga in Final Fantasy VII, they encounter the Turks, Reno and Rude. Cloud and the party realize that since there was no hint of anyone following them to tip off the Turks to their arrival, there must be a traitor among them who tipped them off instead. Cloud refuses to believe there is a spy, saying he trusts everyone. If Cait Sith is in the party he will try and divert attention from himself, expressing his hopes that Cloud will not blame him just because he is the new member. Later, the party overhears the first mention of the Huge Materia during a conversation between Scarlet and Tseng. The party can go to Zack's house and meet his parents, and if Aeris is with the party, it is revealed she used to be Zack's girlfriend. If Tifa is in the party she runs out and asks Cloud about his decisions to join SOLDIER if Cloud chases her. Locations Gongaga is located to the South on Gaia's Western continent. Jungle Path Reactor Jungle Path Village Jungle Path Reactor Wasteland Meltdown Reactor Village Quests Part 1 events The party can come to Gongaga as soon as they get the buggy from the Gold Saucer. If the party come here before obtaining the Keystone, upon entering the Turks will be lying in wait and a boss battle will ensue against Turks:Reno and Turks:Rude. After the battle the party suspects a spy, but Cloud says he trusts everyone. The north exit leads to the reactor. If the party come here before entering the Temple of the Ancients, approaching the reactor will trigger a cutscene showing Scarlet and Tseng searching for "Huge Materia", but they are out of luck. Just down and left of where the party hides is a regular Materia, Titan. At this point in the game it's invisible, although it becomes visible after the party obtains an airship if it hasn't been picked up by that point. The west exit leads to another room with the Deathblow Materia. This and the Titan Materia do not become unavailable when the aforementioned events do. There is a dummied scene here that could take place before the events at the Temple of the Ancients, after talking to villagers, after observing the reactor, and if Barret were in the party, and the scene had not already been seen (to prevent repeats). Due to a programming error the flag for whether this scene has been viewed is set automatically in the Sector 5 Church during story events, so this scene cannot be viewed in a normal playthrough. In the scene Barret speaks about Shinra doing things for money and using its power to control people, which is why he formed AVALANCHE. Barret asks Cloud if he still plans to fight with them, and Cloud's answers would have affected Barret's love point value. Date mechanics If Aeris and Tifa are in the player's party during the first visit to Gongaga, they will walk out once the player enters Zack's parents' house. Talking to them afterwards earns the player affection points toward them that count toward determining Cloud's date at Gold Saucer, and a scene with Tifa at the end of disc 2. Ignoring them reduces the points. Items * Titan Materia (in the destroyed reactor) * White M-phone (upper left house) * X-Potion (in the inn) * Deathblow Materia (on left hand path leading out of the village) Shops Weapon Shop Item Shop Accessory Shop Enemies Reactor Jungle Path * Flower Prong * Touch Me * Kimara Bug * Kimara Bug x2 * Flower Prong (Side attack) * Turks:Reno, Turks:Rude (Boss) Village Jungle Path * Kimara Bug * Touch Me * Kimara Bug x2 * Touch Me x2 (Ambush) Wasteland and Reactor * Heavy Tank * Heavy Tank (Back attack) Dummied content Originally Final Fantasy VII was going to contain a traveling salesman as part of a sidequest, who would appear in Gongaga. The salesman would give two key items to the player, one titled "Letter to a Daughter", and another, "Letter to a Wife". While cut from the final version, the script for the character was still written and translated and exists in the game's data. The salesman also says, "I came because I heard near this village was Materia strong enough to shake the earth", which would supply the player with knowledge of the Titan Materia's existence, and likely the reason the Materia was moved from Kalm. The traveling salesman also has some unused lines in Rocket Town, but only in the Japanese game. A developer who worked in the Final Fantasy VII project at Squaresoft has said that the traveling salesman's Gongaga lines were created to inform the player of the Materia in the ruins of the Mako Reactor and the reason it wasn't used was because the staff only had five months to implement the data in the game. This wasn't enough time to link it to the event it connected to, so it was cut. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Musical themes The background music in Gongaga Village, like in Nibelheim, is "Heart of Anxiety" . Gallery ;Final Fantasy VII Gongaga FFVII Sketch 1.jpg|Gongaga concept art. Gongaga FFVII Sketch 2.jpg|Gongaga concept art. Ff7-gongaga forest.gif|Gongaga forest concept art. Gongaga Reactor FFVII Sketch.jpg|Gongaga reactor concept art. Gongaga Reactor FFVII Art 2.jpg|Gongaga reactor concept art. Gongaga Reactor FFVII Art 1.jpg|Gongaga reactor concept art. Gongaga residence.png|Residence. Gongaga reactor.png|Ruined reactor. Gongaga inn.png|Gongaga Inn. Zacks parents house.png|Zack's Parents' house. Gongaga wilderness2.png|Gongaga Wilderness (path to Gongaga). FFRK Gongaga JP FFVII.png|The japanese dungeon image for Gongaga in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ;Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-'' VIICC Gongaga.jpg|Gongaga in the distance. CCFFVII_Gongaga_Artwork.png|Artwork. Gongaga Graveyard.jpg|Graveyard artwork. VIICC Gongaga Hills.jpg|Gongaga Hills. Zack-gongaga-cissnei.jpg|Gongaga Village. Gongaga waterfall.jpg|Gongaga Waterfall. Gongaga area2.png|An area in Gongaga. VIICC Gongaga Outskirts.jpg|Gongaga outskirts. VIICC Gongaga Abandoned Mako Reactor.jpg|The abandoned mako reactor in Gongaga. Trivia * In ''Final Fantasy VII Gongaga is the only major location that is not marked on the world map with a dot. References Category:Locations in Final Fantasy VII Category:Locations in Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Locations in Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Category:Towns de:Gongaga es:Villa Gongaga ru:Гонгага